Amelia's Star in the Dark
by Happily-Joyful
Summary: Amelia. an ophan. a fighter. And definitely a friend to all animals. when a van crashes into her mother's car, and her mother dies, will she find a home? will she trust people again? or will she retreat into her shell and never come out? lots of GE (Genetic Engineering) and all that col Sci-Fi stuff. no aliens, though. - - I love good reviews!


**Timeline:**

**This story happens about three years after the movie.**

**Author's Note:**

**I've been trying to get this story physical (on the computer/paper) for a while now, I've finally got a few chapters. Here it is, Amelia's Star in the Dark! Happy reading! ^_^**

Chapter 1

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy,"

"What?"

"I want that one," I say, bound and determined to get that cute puppy behind bars.

Mom sighs, and says, "Fine, honey. We'll get that one."

It's a little white puppy, really cute with a black button nose and amber colored eyes.

"Momma, what breed? Is it mixed?" unusual for my age (which is 7) I already know so much about dogs. My momma is a dog breeder/trainer, and she knows _all _about dogs and their behaviors. I've got almost all of the same interests, my momma says, except for some interest in horses, but she won't tell me where that interest came from. I guess from my daddy. But he's gone.

This was my first puppy, and we were at the pound.

"It's a Siberian Husky, honey. I'm guessing," she replied, not looking at the pup very closely. "Let's go up and pay for her, Amelia, sweetie."

We walked up, and she asked the sales clerk what breed. Turns out, it was a White German Shepherd. Makes sense, the Siberian husky has blue eyes usually, plus they have fluffier fur than that.

She paid for it, I heard it was $300.50, and I got to pick up the puppy and bring it out. It was so heavy; I had to give it to momma after a while. But when we got in the car to go to Petsmart, momma gave it back to me to hold in my lap.

"What are you going to name it, Amelia?"

"I wanna name it Star Echo Anderson," I said, "or just Star for short." I smiled happily.

"Pretty elaborate. That name fits. And it's so… so you. Did I ever tell you I love you, Amelia?" she smiled and looked at me.

"Momma, you always says that!" I giggled, but then I looked at the road. "Momma! Watch out!" she looked to the road, but it was too late. I screamed as a van crashed into mom's side of the car. It pushed us off the road, and the van stopped just at the side of the road. We started crashing down the hill, and that was all I could remember as everything went black.

I didn't know if I would ever wake up, but eventually I did. I was in a hospital bed. My head hurt - really badly.

The first thing I thought of after me hurting was Star, the puppy that I had just gotten. I tried to sit up, and then a nurse came in and gently pushed me down. "Honey, you need to rest."

"Where's Star…? Where-where's my puppy?!"

"She's at the vet. She's probably not going to live, though."

I was tearing up. This couldn't be happening! This couldn't!

"Where's my momma?!"

The doctor didn't answer but had a look that said it all.

She was dead.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't talk.

She was the world to me. She was also all that I had left.

Yes, I did have a dad, but he had run away when I was born. He didn't want me at all.

Nobody wanted me, in the whole entire wide world.

The worst feeling you could ever imagine sunk in the pit of my stomach.

And I lie back down and cry. The doctor tried to come and comfort me, but I pushed her away. I didn't want to be with anyone now but Star. And most likely, Star wasn't going to live.

I cried the whole entire day, the next, and the next, until my tears were all used up.

And then I was just numb.

~…6 months later…~

_Star's POV_

Nobody will ever understand.

Nobody.

We both went through a trauma that day. The day when we both got into a car accident, I got injected with a needle and poked and prodded. I will never go into a veterinarian's office again.

The things that they did to me there gave me these powers that enabled me to live. But I will always hate them for those endless days and nights in a crate, for not letting me go get my owner… for making her worry so much.

I may be a puppy, I may be an animal, I may even make some people think that I am a mindless beast, but even mindless beasts have young they need to protect, or at least something they need to protect.

I'm not a mindless beast. I'm a puppy, for crying out loud!

Anyways, we're back together now. Even though we're in an orphanage, we may not be together for long. Amelia is trying to keep me hidden. I hope it lasts longer than we think it will.

_~6 years later~_

…_Amelia's POV~_

Running.

That's all we've been doing, running as fast as we can from everybody around us.

And I don't know if we can do it much longer.

We've been running so long, I can't remember when we last stayed in one place for more than a week.

Star is definitely getting her exercise, though.

_Oh come on, Ami. You need to face facts. _I thought, stepping onto the patio of our hotel room. Yes, hotel room. I'm 16, get used to it. I'm not a baby anymore. I've got a job, a way to get around fast.

Maybe not a car like I would have liked, but a electric scooter, nonetheless.

Anyway, we've been running for a long time, and I think it's time for us to find a place to call home.

A place to stay. Home. Sounds… nice.

I smile as I go back inside the hotel. Star is lying on the couch. She's so big now. Strong but lanky. I scratch her head, and she wags her tail.

"Okay, Star. We're going to have to stay somewhere special. Somewhere where they'll understand your powers."

I sat on the small room's bed, and put on my thinking face. I look at Star, who looked back with her thinking face.

"I'm thinking there's no harm in trying," Star replied.

Oh, yeah. I know that shocked face. Don't worry, that's the least of what she can do. Wait 'till you see her in action, then maybe you'll really be surprised.

There was a knock at the door, and then a shout, "House cleaning!"

"speak dog," I whispered to Star as I walked over to the door and opened it.

The woman standing there looked frazzled. Her hair was having a bad hair day, and her face was tired looking, eyes drooping and all. She was leaning on a mop.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning on the door.

"Yeah. Just a bad morning, boss being a jerk and making me work hard from 5:00 in the morning till now. Just need a break. That's all. Not that you care, right?"

I was taken aback by her question. It took me a second to recover. "Of course I do!" I replied after a few moments of staring at her in disbelief. "Tell you what," I said, "I'll get all of the stuff that I need you to take, and then all you have to do is take it to the trash. Sound good?"

"That's fine." she said, seeming better.

So, I gathered all of the trash and the towels, so she didn't have to do it. she sat down for a much needed break during all of this.

She had almost fallen asleep when I came back. "Okay. I put all of the stuff on the cart here. Good luck with the rest of the job." I smiled.

"Thanks so much. You're a big help!" she grinned, and continued with the rest of the rooms, in a happier mood now.

I sighed in relief. That right there was the first time somebody hasn't noticed that she is a White German Shepherd and one that looks like Angelic, too.

See, there's two names for Star. There's Star, her normal side, and Angelic, her super-powered side. They are exactly the same, and most people notice it. But then again, some people don't.

When in her super-powered mode, she has a white and gold cape on. That's the only difference.

I flipped on the TV, flung my shoes off, and changed the channel to the news. What's funny was, the first thing that came on was a Beagle saving the day of a bank robbery, with almost exactly the same powers of Angelic.

I listened intently.

"Thank goodness for Underdog, huh, John?" one of the two women on the Fox News was saying. "Sure thing, Brenda." John answered, and the screen showed a Beagle, obviously Underdog, flying away from the bank robbery.

I flipped the channel off. "I think I know where that is," I supposed.

Star was obviously very surprised. Another dog, just like her? Genetic Engineering and all!? I knew that was what she was thinking, I could tell by her expression.

After a few moments, she replied, "you think you could find where they live?"

"I'm sure I could, but first I'd have to find the school where the owner goes."

"I thought it looked like he didn't have an owner."

"I'm sure he does. Even dogs with Genetic Engineering have owners, or at least human friends." I got up from the bed. "I'm going to get something to eat. We'll start looking early in the morning, like maybe about nine, okay?"

"Sounds good enough to me. I usually wake up whenever you do. But I need at least nine hours of sleep, so we'll go to bed extra early." Star wags her tail, and gets down from the bed. I walk over to the fridge. We had gone shopping a few hours ago; I had gotten fixings for sandwiches and hotdogs, along with breakfast cereal. I took out the hotdogs and popped two in the micro.

"What do you want tonight?" I ask Star.

"I'd really like some of that hotdog. It would be nice if it was raw. Also, some fruit or veggies sound good."

"Here. I have some lettuce and a few cuties, too." I toss her two hotdogs in her dish. Then I go back over to the fridge, and get the salad bag. I toss a few handfuls of it to her, then peel the cuties(clementines) I put on the table. I get the trash first and then I pitch the peelings.

She scoffs the hotdogs as soon as they hit her dish, then when the cuties and lettuce hit her dish, she eats them quite a bit slower than the hotdogs. But that's understandable. It makes sense, especially for a mostly carnivore. They are omnivores, slightly, but mostly they're carnivores.

Anyway, I digress.

She walks over to me. "Do you think they would adopt us?"

"I would think so. Anyway, I'm going to eat. You can go ahead and sleep, I'll be right with you."

"Right now? Seriously? It's what… 6 o'clock, 7?"

"I told you, we're going to bed early. We have to get some extra rest for tomorrow. It's a big day." I smile at her, and she turns tail and jumps up onto the bed reluctantly.

_20 minutes later…._

I climb into bed, Star's already asleep. I go to sleep about 20 minutes later.

**Okay, so this was the first chapter. And yes, there is more action in the next chapter. This was kind of the intro to everything. ^_- sooo… yep! **


End file.
